A Conversation over Cake
by futureauthor13
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after 'Access Denied'. We all know Mordecai and Margaret got their happy ending, but what about Rigby and Eileen? Perhaps clubs aren't as bad as Rigby thought. And what about that birthday cake? Pairing: Obviously Rigleen with tiny hints of MordyxMargaret. Please read and review!


**I couldn't help myself, I just had to write some fanfiction based on this episode. It was so cute! So, enjoy! **

"I hope it's chocolate!" Rigby shouted as he and Eileen happily ran inside. The raccoon briefly remembered Mordecai, but figured he would be okay. After all, he was with his crush. As long as he didn't do anything totally embarrassing, Mordecai would be fine.

The club was just as brightly lit as 'The Box', but this time Rigby wasn't as easily distracted by it. It was after midnight, and his stomach was craving the cake he should have ate hours ago.

"It's over here, Rigby," Eileen said over the loud music. The mole led him over to a booth that was covered with used plates and napkins, wrapping paper from Eileen's gift to Margaret, and a chocolate cake in the shape of a semi circle.

"Yes!" Rigby cheered, "Chocolate cake!" He sounded out the two words like he always did, making Eileen giggle.

"I figured you would like it," Eileen said as she started to cut a piece, "after all, who doesn't like chocolate cake?" She handed Rigby the slice. He took in the heavenly aroma, embracing it... and then started shoveling the cake into his mouth. Eileen didn't really mind, she just sat down with her own piece and started eating.

"Oh man, dis cake is dulishush," the raccoon said, his mouth full, "Did you mak dis?"

"Yeah," Eileen replied with a smile, "I mean, it's not made from scratch, I used cake from a box, but I figured it would be close enough to homemade. And homemade is always better than store bought."

"Don't I know it," agreed Rigby after swallowing. With a delicious piece of cake sitting in his belly and his personal mission complete, Rigby's mind could now concentrate on something other than desserts.

The music in 'Box' was a lot more poppy, and people weren't dressed like weirdos. It was actually a pretty nice place. Glancing back at the table, he noticed Eileen. Of course he had noticed her before, but this time he was _really _looking at her.

Her hair was down, making it look almost like a pixie cut (Not that Rigby would know what the style was called. He would've called it 'Looking like a guy, but still girly'). She was also wearing a black dress with a blue ribbon around it.

The raccoon wasn't really sure what to think. He was so used to her wearing her coffee shop uniform or a simple shirt and jeans combo. But, if he had to describe it in a word, he would have said she looked... nice.

"So, how was 'The Box'," Eileen asked, putting emphasis on the club's name, "Was it as cool as everyone says?"

"No way dude," Rigby replied, scowling, "that place was so lame! All I was doing was dancing, and when I decided to take off the garbage clothes I had to wear to get in, these two jerks tried to throw me out!"

"Wait, you were wearing garbage clothes?" Eileen said, giving him a strange look.

"Yeah, apparently they thought it was cool," Rigby replied, rolling his eyes.

Eileen chuckled. "Well, to each their own, even if 'their own' really is lame." The two mammals sat quietly for a few moments. It wasn't even as awkward as you would think. It was the nice kind of silence. Eileen liked hanging out with Rigby, and Rigby liked sitting with Eileen.

'Wait.' The raccoon replayed that last thought. 'Wow, never thought I would think that.'

But it was true. Ever since their camping trip, Eileen seemed different to him. She wasn't that weird waitress at the coffee shop who constantly tried to talk to him. She was a cool gamer. She was tough. She could be a lot of fun. She had interesting things to say. And, while Rigby would never admit, he admired how smart she was and yet she never tried to rub it in Rigby's face. Although if she ever rubbed it in Mordecai's face, Rigby wouldn't really mind.

"So, what were you guys doing while we were at 'The Blah'," Rigby asked as he served himself another slice of cake.

"Oh, you know," Eileen replied, "dancing, eating and drinking a little, dancing some more. You know, I used to hate coming to places like this."

Rigby sat up a little. "Why? The lame music?"

"No, the music was good," Eileen said, "it's just, I never really felt wanted at parties. I always felt kinda awkward, the odd person out. I wanted to get out there and just dance until passed out, but I always felt like the moment I would try, everyone would just stop and stare. Good thing Margaret helped me out of that phase. Now I can dance all I want. But still, it's nice to have friends with you when you come to places like this, just to know someone has your back."

"Yeah," Rigby replied, looking down at the multicolored floor. What Eileen had said wasn't exactly uncommon to him.

With an older, cooler looking brother on the dance floor, and when you weren't even half as cool, going to clubs wasn't exactly easy for Rigby either. Eventually when he got older, Rigby had got over it. Mostly because he didn't care what people thought, he just wanted to have fun.

But he still hated clubs (although, there were many reasons for that, not just the one). Luckily, Mordecai didn't really care for clubs either.

"Rigby?" The raccoon blinked and looked up at Eileen. "Are you okay? I-is there something wrong with the cake?"

"No, it's fine," Rigby replied. The two looked away from each other for a moment.

"Hey, Rigby?"

"What now?"

"I was just thinking, maybe you could show me a few of your dance moves before we have to leave," Eileen said, smiling and rubbing her neck bashfully, "and maybe, I could show you some of my own?"

'Is she asking me to dance?' Rigby thought. He noticed the music again, and smiled. He could dance to this.

"Yeah, alright," Rigby replied as he jumped off his seat, "let's go." Grinning, Eileen followed.

The two were soon the center of attention. Rigby was able to get into the groove quickly, dancing just as well as he did at 'The Box'. As for Eileen, she quickly caught on to Rigby's style and was able to make it look like the two had been dancing this routine for years. The crowd went wild.

As one song switched to another, they soon stopped to catch their breath. "Wow, you're pretty good," Rigby said, smiling at his partner.

"You're really good too," Eileen smiled. Just then, she felt her phone vibrate. Quickly retrieving it, she frowned. "Aww, looks like Margaret and Mordecai are ready to go."

"Aw what!" Rigby exclaimed, "but we just got here!"

Eileen smiled at the pouting raccoon. "Well, you know we can come here again," she said. As she mentally noticed how close she was to him, she couldn't help but blush. "I mean, maybe if Margaret and Mordecai are doing something, maybe you and I can come here. We can get a couple drinks, and maybe I can bring another dessert."

The thought of Eileen's great cooking alone was enough to tempt him. "I still think clubs are lame," Rigby replied.

The mole's face fell a little. "But, maybe it wouldn't be that bad coming to one again," Rigby continued. She looked up. "I mean, the music is kinda cool. And this dessert..."

"Chocolate," Eileen said without hesitation.

"It's a deal," Rigby replied, not wasting a second. Unfortunately, that meant a small bit of awkward silence.

"Great, so, we'll set it up sometime," Eileen said.

"Yeah, if Benson let's me take a day off," Rigby added.

"Guess we should get going," the mole said, pushing up her glasses.

"Yeah, I guess." Maneuvering their way through the crowd on the dance floor, Rigby kept glancing over at Eileen. Absentmindedly, he felt his tail wrap around her, barely touching her shoulders.

'Wait. What the heck am I doing?' Rigby thought, panicking slightly, 'stupid tail!' But really, it didn't feel that strange or weird. And Eileen didn't look freaked out by it so Rigby didn't move his tail.

As the energetic music faded into the background and the black tile ceiling turned into the early morning sky, Rigby smiled to himself. 'Maybe clubs aren't that bad after all.'

Walking beside Eileen, his striped tail still wrapped around her, he looked for his friend, certain he would be able to tease the bluejay about his little crush. Dancing with Margaret, trying not to act like a fool and trying his hardest to impress her. Having his little crush on the cardinal.

Rigby chuckled. Having a crush?

Like that would ever happen to him.

**You'd be surprised dude, lol**

**Sorry if it's a little too short, but I hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Benpops may be my OTP, but Rigleen is a very close second. Please review, and have a nice night! **


End file.
